League of Seanzer
''Chapter 1, War of Hatred'' Lord Seanzer stepped cautiously through the rubble. All was quiet. "Okay, Keesorak, come on over," he whispered. Keesorak climbed over the pile of rubble to join him. "Now what?" Keesorak asked quietly. Seanzer looked around to see one of the Toa's soldiers guarding the exit. "Leave this to me," Seanzer said. "The Area looks secure, sir, nuthin' movin'," the guard said. Seanzer grabbed the guard and took out a knife, took the knife to his throat, and slit it. "That should be the last of them," he said "Keesorak, let's go before more reinforcements arrive. Quick, hurry." Keesorak stamped his way towards Seanzer. "I'm tired of all this sneakin' around!" he yelled "I want to kill some Toa!" "In time, my friend, in time," said Seanzer. "It will only slow us down. We need to re-group with our squad. Understood?" Keesorak made a bow and said to his feet: "Yes, yes my lord." "Come on," said Seanzer "If we are lucky, we will reach our squad by morning." The two friends then walked out the door, through the dark night. ---- Next morning. Seanzer and Keesorak had arrived at their temporary base. "Lord Seanzer, General Keesorak," greeted the Nightmare Emperor "Have you cleared the building of those wretched Toa?" Seanzer looked at the new arrivals. There was an odd variation. "What? Oh, yes, we have," said Seanzer. "BUT, reinforced security arrived, you can't expect a fair fight from them," he added. "No, you can't, can you?" said the Emperor sarcastically. "Good news, our Dark Hunter friends have joined us. Many of the best." He then raised his voice to a roar and shouted "RAMPAGE, GET OUT OF THERE AT ONCE!" The pool of water splashed about, until all the water flew out, and the strangest creature Seanzer had ever seen had emerged. "I am Rampage," it hissed. "This war is very entertaining, but this so-called Emperor has not let me kill any-one." "Yes, he's proved to be quite the complainer, yes, Seanzer?" asked the Emperor. Rampage made a sharp hiss and pulled out a blade and lashed out at the Emperor. The Emperor, ready for this attack, blocked it. "If The Shadowed One's orders, didn't include-respect" spat Rampage "''Then you'd be long dead, "my Lord". ''The Emperor ignored this threat and turned around to speak with Keesorak. "Of course, Keesorak, you remember him?" he asked. "Back when you were in the Dark Hunters, you and him were partners, weren't you?" "Yes, of course I remember him," said Keesorak "He looks different now, but I recognise that voice." "How are you, old friend?" he asked Rampage. "I'm fine, thank-you for asking." The Emperor leaned towards Seanzer to say: "We've got a captive Toa. Should be useful for interrogation. What do you think?" "Yes, I agree with you," said Seanzer. The Emperor turned around to Rampage and ordered "Go fetch the hostage from his prison cell." Rampage, unwillingly, walked towards the cell, and opened it up. He threw out a Toa of the same description as Seanzer had killed the previous night. "You're coming with me, Toa!" said Seanzer. Seanzer walked out of the interrogation room where he met Rampage. "How did it go, Seanzer? What did he say?" he asked. "Nothing," said Seanzer "So I was left with no other choice but to kill him." "I will have to bring this report to the Nightmare Emperor," said Rampage, and he skulked off. Seanzer looked around at his empty kingdom. All was quiet. Until a voice behind him said "Hello there." Seanzer turned around to see the too-familiar smug face of Toa Talak. "Toa Talak, this time will be the last we meet," sneered Seanzer. "You're right in saying THAT!" said Talak, and he launched himself towards Seanzer and slashed him across the face. "That's for Lelak!" he shouted, and he kicked Seanzer in the chest. This made Seanzer very angry indeed, and he threw Talak to the ground after stabbing him. "If you want someone to blame for Lelak, look for Keesorak," Seanzer said, and walked up the marble staircase to his chamber. What Seanzer did not see was Talak getting up again and hurling a sword at his back. "DUCK!" shrieked a voice from behind. Seanzer obeyed without knowing what he was doing, and looked round to see Rampage strangling Talak. Rampage then hurled Talak at a wall. Seanzer walked down the steps right as Talak got up and ran. "After him! Don't let him escape!" he shouted. To be continued. Category:Stories